For the First Time
by storyteller362
Summary: When Mateo gets too many kids to handle on a babysitting job, the others pitch in to help. Elena realizes for the first time that Gabe would make a great father. Read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm working on a couple of longer stories, like three chapters or more. And planning those took up some time. Since I know how they are going now, I decided that I'm going to get some of these one shots out and asked around for some ideas. This is for Lighting's Halo who wanted to see the first time Elena realizes Gabe would make a great father.**

 **Hope you all enjoy and please drop reviews and ideas!**

* * *

Elena turned over as she felt her blankets being pulled away from her body. Her body felt cold as she tightened her grip on her pillow. It was too early she thought as she turned to her side. She peeked up to see Isabel standing there taunting her to get out of bed. She turned and looked at her bedside table clock that Isabel made. Then she realized that it read nine.

"Thanks for waking me Isa," said Elena as she got up out of the bed and threw on her dress. The sisters ran down the hall and into the dining room where the rest of her family was waiting. They must have been sitting there for about an hour before they could eat. "Sorry!"

"Finally," said Esteban as the cooks brought out the food. He just looked hungry more than annoyed with Elena for being late.

Elena grinned at her abuela who winked at her. At least they could all get food and not have to worry about eating for another couple of hours. The group continued to eat around as they shared plans for the day. Isabel was working on her clock inventions. Francisco and Luisa were spending the day together. Esteban was going to meet up with Dona to talk about some trade agreement. Elena was going to go with them as well, before deciding that she wanted to take a day of. That way she could spend some girl time with Naomi.

Outside in the hall they heard some shouting, however, just as they were finishing up.

Curious, Elena went out of the dining room to take a look around. What she saw made her giggle a little to see Mateo with four kids around him. One was gripping on his leg, another in his arms, one tugging on his wizard's robe, and the final one jumping around him. Mateo himself looked natural with them but still very much a mess.

Mateo caught her eye as he waved to her. Elena shared a look with Isabel as she saw the young girl come over to her. Elena recognized the children as his neighbors, Florita and Abel's, kids as she saw the familiar hair and green eyes. They were cute and they seemed to remember her as they all waved hi. Then promptly continued to ask Mateo for stuff.

"I need your help," said Mateo as one of them tugged at his clothes. "Normally I can watch Carolina and Rafael but when I have Normando and Belen it gets hectic."

The girl with long brown hair tugged at his robe. Then the voices started to blend together a little bit as Elena was getting confused at the voices from different directions.

"I wanna learn magic!"

"I wanna see the boats!"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Poo."

Then in his arms did the baby start to cry having presumably wetting itself. Hearing this Elena promptly took the child from his arms as she started to sing a small lullaby to keep him in check. She was going to have to change the diaper soon enough. The kids looked over at her and curtsied to her as they just quieted down.

From her spot Elena saw Naomi come into the castle for them to hang out today. Since it was her off day Naomi didn't exactly have plans. Maybe they could all just help Mateo out with the kids he was babysitting. Then coming from the other way, she could see Gabe. Perfect. All four of them could babysit together today, that would be fun.

"All four of us could take one," said Elena perkily. Next to her Isabel slinked away not wanting to help with that right away. Elena shook her head knowing her sister wanted to work on that personal clock that she had on her mind. "You, me, Naomi, and Gabe could just help you babysit before their parents could pick them up."

Naomi looked surprised before taking it in stride. Gabe did too as Elena flashed them all a look to just go with it. It wasn't like they had many plans today. They would all hang out for the afternoon.

Mateo de Alva surveyed over the kids and decided that this was too much for one person to handle. Five kids counting Olivia as he just decided to go with it. She was going to start to learn how to mix potions and instead he was babysitting. His neighbors dropped off their kids and then he still had Olivia today. This was just going to be one hectic afternoon, he thought with a sigh. It would be an experience alright.

"Alright," said Mateo. "I'll watch Carolina since she wants to learn magic and Olivia is coming and she'd be able to show off some of her stuff. Rafael and Belen can't come with me though, they're too young for magic."

Not to mention super dangerous to have any kid under the age of five in his lab. He didn't want them to get into anything and mix things that he might not be able to fix. Who knew what would happen that. Mateo shook his head as he knew that he didn't have to take care of five kids.

"I don't want the youngest give me the next oldest," said Naomi. She had a preference for the older kids anyway, they were less of a hassle she supposed.

"Okay that means you can take Normando," said Mateo as he tried to pass the four-year-old off to her. He clutched on Mateo's legs before he reluctantly went over with Naomi. Normando actually knew Naomi from before he was just shy about leaving Mateo.

"I can take the baby," said Gabe as Elena was wanting to take care of Rafael but she wordlessly passed him off to Gabe. She wanted to take care of him but the little girl was a too adorable to resist. Belen was really cute with her hair in braided pigtails and a sweet baby face.

"That leaves Belen with Elena," said Mateo as the two-year-old dropped the end of the wizard's robe she was holding. "If we're going to separate, bring them all back here by three. That's when my neighbors will be back."

The kids split apart going with the respective watcher.

"I want to see the boats," said Normando looking at Naomi.

Naomi only grinned knowing that she could do more than just show him the boats. She grinned wider as she took his hand. "I'll be at home if you need me," said Naomi laughing a little. She took the hand of the dark-haired boy as she went down to the boats. "I'll be back by three."

She promised that and then went off with Normando. She would also try to swing it for him to help drive a boat with her dad. A babysitting job and a day with her dad sounded very sweet. Then Mateo looked apologetically at Gabe and Elena.

"I have to go tutor Olivia and take Carolina. Would you two be okay with just Rafael and Belen? I'm sorry that I can't stay with you guys but…" said Mateo letting his voice trail off.

"We get it Mateo," said Gabe holding Rafael close to him.

"Toy?" asked Belen as Mateo got on his knees to remind her to be good. He handed her the plush bunny toy that she had trusted him to carry. Together, Carolina and Mateo went down to the wizard's lab.

With Naomi and Mateo off doing their own thing, that left Elena and Gabe standing there with a baby and a two-year-old. Both shared a look before laughing a little. Elena wasn't entirely sure what do next, except that she was with Gabe and they were babysitting Mateo's neighbor's kids.

"Now what?" asked Elena outright.

Gabe smelt his next duty first as he could tell that the diaper was full. The baby just content since Elena had comforted him and waited to change until everything was sorted out. "First, I'm going to change this diaper," he said with a laugh. "Then we could probably catch Naomi."

"Sounds good to me," said Elena as they walked down to a place where Gabe could change Rafael. They found a random empty room to use. Mateo had handed them a canvas bag Elena only watched as it looked like he knew how to change a cloth diaper. "How did you?"

"Cousins I'm the oldest of 15 and I am a godparent," he said proudly.

She would have never guessed that since she only knew so much about him. She knew about the cousins but not about the godparent part. Elena watched on as she stepped back to see Gabe play with the baby to ease him into the diaper. She smiled as he wiped away the mess with a smile and Rafael giggling instead of crying. Gabe was making funny faces that seemed to occupy him to keep from crying.

He would be a good dad, thought Elena, as she could see it. Gabe with a couple of kids around him teaching fencing or how to bake. Probably very active with them if he didn't have such a demanding job. For some reason Elena couldn't picture what his wife would be like though. The idea of Gabe with some faceless girl annoyed her however. Gabe was a close friend that she wanted to stay around for a long time.

Still watching he wrapped the cloth diaper around the infant. It was sweet as Gabe knew exactly what he was doing. In a way, this was very enduring as Elena watched on. He was very good with babies, she realized as Belen played with her skirt as she twirled around her. Rafael was smiling and giggling up at Gabe as he finished off.

"You'd be a great dad," she said as Gabe looked over at her. He turned red as Elena put her hand on his shoulder. "I mean that, you would be and I never knew it until today."

"Gracias," he said mustering up a word. He wasn't sure if just changing a diaper would show that. She must have saw something in him that he didn't, yet he appreciated the compliment. He kept a steady hand on Rafael to keep him from rolling off. He thought about how Elena would be married one day with a kid of her own. He could see Elena being a great one, just like her own. "You'd be a good mom."

Elena turned pink a little as it was silent except for the hum of the little girl. Belen was humming some random tune as she danced around the room. Both of them were rather close as Elena felt the warmth between them. She tried to brush that feeling off but it was a great feeling. They meet eyes about to say something else, but that was broken by a new voice however.

"Ride!" said Belen pointing up at Gabe. He shrugged and handed Rafael to Elena as the baby dribbled a little. She gladly accepted him as Gabe swung Belen up and over his shoulders. "Yay!"

"Now let's go find Naomi and the others," said Elena as she found a way to wrap Rafael on her. "Mateo can't play with magic all day and we just need to get them away. It shouldn't be too hard..."

"Me," said Belen as Elena just knew if anyone could do it, it would be the kids as they laughed and headed on down to the lab. This was going to be an experience.


	2. Missing Scene

**Apparently not everything was copied over properly so instead of editing the first I'm just posted the last half as a second chapter. Had to do some rewriting. So oh happy day right? I reached my usual three thousand word mark. Oh and a new chapter of back to back is coming up. I'm getting a few done ahead of time. I have a list and if anyone wants to see that grow send me them! Now onward to the story lol.**

* * *

Together Gabe and Elena went down to the wizard's lab with Belen drumming on Gabe's head. He only grinned and hummed along to the song. The door to the lab was open as they heard some arguing and then a crash of something. Elena quickened her pace as Gabe kept Belen low so he could go in as well. Carolina and Oliva were frowning as Mateo did a spell to clean up some water.

"Alright everyone drop what you are doing and follow me," said Elena making an entrance. "No magic for the day. We are going to join Naomi at the harbor and spend some time at the villa Mercado maybe do some shopping."

"But," protested Olivia as did Mateo at first.

However, Carolina was interested as she grinned widely. "Shopping!" she cried out getting excited. Then turned to look at Mateo. "Can I get something?"

Mateo looked thoughtful, he was saving up his money but nodded he could spare a peso or two.

"Do we have to?" asked Olivia still disappointed.

"Yes," said Elena, Carolina, and even Gabe ready to go off and explore the city. Mateo brightened up a little but Oliva grumbled a little. Mateo even left his tamborita behind as Olivia left the one behind she was using too.

Together the seven went off to the harbor to find Naomi and Normando. The baby on her back began to feel a little heavy as Elena adjusted the bag on her hip. They needed it in case he needed to be changed and it was starting to get heavy.

A hand brushed against her hip for a second as Gabe had untied the bag off of her. "I got it," he said with a laugh as Belen was asking him to go faster. Gabe jogged a little ahead as Elena laughed as Belen was bobbing her head. The bag in Gabe's hand as she watched on blinking as she shook her head smiling.

"I didn't expect Gabe to be good with kids," said Mateo next to her.

"Me either," said Elena with a small smile. "He even changed a diaper."

Mateo looked a bit surprised to hear that one too before thinking about it. "I guess I could see it. Hey there's Naomi," he said pointing to the blond in the distance. Normando pretending to steer the ship as the boat was docked.

The group joined her as Naomi waved them to come aboard and let down a plank that they could walk up. All four looked around as the kids were allowed to explore the ship as Mateo held Olivia from falling in as he showed her the wildlife. Gabe had let Belen down as she ran around on the deck as he kept an eye out on her, then joined Naomi near the helm.

Elena kept her eye out on the kids who were shouting as Carolina and Normando were pretending to be pirates and slashing the air trying to see who would get each other to fall down. The kids were laughing as the teens kept an eye out to make sure they wouldn't get hurt.

"Are they good at steering?" teased Elena as she looked at Naomi.

"Not half bad, I'll make a sailor out of him," said Naomi.

Then there was a small cry as Elena, Gabe, and Mateo rushed over to the source. Naomi was left to keep out on the other four with Olivia helping her. Mateo got there first as he looked over Belen who had seemed to scrap her knee.

"You're okay," said Gabe as he comforted the girl as Mateo found the first aid kit. Mateo had put the band aid on her as Gabe held her close. It was sweet to see both boys acting like a parent to the small girl. "I would just let her sit for a minute."

"Nah, she'll be okay," said Mateo as both took a hand and helped her stand.

"Aww you guys are sweet," said Elena as the two-year-old ran to hug her legs. Elena picked her up as they realized that it was starting to get late. They were going to have to go to Mateo's house as his neighbors were going to be back soon.

Gabe took Rafael as Elena stuck by him wanting to watch the baby. Belen this time in her arms like it was supposed to be all day. Mateo was talking with Normando this time as Naomi was talking to the two girls. Naomi far ahead and Mateo falling just in front of her and Gabe. Since they had the smallest and a little slow.

"This was a fun day at least. We got to spend some time with kids," said Gabe after a minute then jokingly said, "Never thought of adding babysitting to my resume."

"You've done it a lot?" asked Elena before remembering their conversation from earlier. "Never mind I think I know the answer to that one. It's sweet though, I saw how you interacted with those kids. I still stand by the fact that I think you'd be a good parent."

"I think all four of us would," said Gabe with a small laugh. It was quiet between them as Gabe adjusted the wrapping that held Rafael close. They got into a small carriage that Higgins had taken them in that Elena completely forgot about. At least they didn't have to walk all the way to Mateo and Rafa's home.

In the short distance to the de Alva house they saw what looked like Mateo's neighbors. Elena never met these neighbors before as they looked like a couple in their mid-twenties talking with Rafa. The three of them looked up to see Mateo coming with his friends and the kids.

"There they are," said the neighbor. "I'm Rosa and this is my husband Jose."

The others went around and introduced themselves after Rosa and Jose bowed to Elena. Silently Gabe handed over the baby to Rosa who was happy to have her son back. Belen clung to her dad's legs and Carolina started to eagerly talk to them about magic. Normando trying to talk over them about being a sailor and owning a boat one day.

"Sounds like you kids had fun," said Jose as the kids waved and said their goodbyes to the teens. Mateo waved as he had school tomorrow as Elena, Gabe, and Naomi got back into the carriage.

"We should do this again," said Naomi as they stopped in front of her house.

She hugged her friend and waved by to Gabe as the two were now heading back to the castle. Gabe never commuted despite living nearby. He lived on the top two floors above the shop with his parents. That didn't seem to matter now though since he had two rooms at the castle. Together the two got out as Higgins went to park the carriage back in the carriage house.

"I should probably start my rounds," said Gabe as he did a sweep of the front of the castle. "Tell Isabel I said hello."

"Will do," she said with a small smile.

"If I don't see you again tonight sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Gabe," she said knowing that he would be in her room if she had a nightmare. She grinned a little to herself before getting ready for dinner. It was a rather interesting day to say the least.


End file.
